I See You
by xSCE94x
Summary: Mystic Falls is the kind of town where anything can happen, depending on if you can believe. Normal school boy Damon Salvatore has a life, not the most fantastic, no happiness involved. One day, he meets a girl who he assumes is trying to take her life, but only does he find out she may already be dead. What if her agenda is just to drive him crazy and make him seem crazy?
1. Chapter 1

Just a small town, full of excitement and people. Everyone knew who was who and what was what. It was the town of Mystic Falls, the town of mystery, hopes and dreams. A crowd of people breathing and living everyday, getting on with everyday life. The place where anything was possible. The places holding most of the activity these days were Mystic High and The Grill. Mystic High was the type of school where learning wasn't a priority for most of the students.

One of those students being Damon Salvatore, 18 years of age. He was born and raised in Mystic Falls. He lost his mom at a young age, his memories cloudy and fading as he got older. All he knew is that she may have been the only person that loved him for who he was. His dad was never around much and when he was, they shared no words, no conversations, but Damon was use to it.

The classroom was buzzing with a variety of conversations, the English teacher growing impatient as none of the students attention was on him. The blue eyed god sat at the back of the class, his legs up on the desk as he listened in on his friends conversation. There were 10 minutes left until school came to a finish for the day. The teacher threw the pen down on the desk and walked out, not that anyone cared enough to notice.

"Hey Damon, what do you say we hit the Grill when were out of this place?"  
"As much as I'd like to Calum, I've been summoned straight home." He replied with a shrug.  
"Grounded again?" Steven questioned, scribbling on the desk.  
"Yup." He gave them a simple nod.  
"Your dad again?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah, still a bigger dick than usual."

They all burst out laughing as she school bell rang, indicating that school had come to a close for the day. Damon got up as walked out into the hall. The school rush was beginning as everyone wanted to get home and out. He seen all of the cheerleaders crowding the lockers as they looked his way.

"See you Monday ladies."

Damon winked and grinned, making his way down the hall as all of the girls swooned in awe. Walking outside, he went over to his camaro and got in. There was no rush home, at least no rush worrying about. A quick relaxing trip to the falls wouldn't do him any harm. It would give him time to think to himself.

* * *

Pulling up, he knocked off the engine and got out of the car, stretching his legs as he cracked his fingers. Boy was sitting in school tiring. Sitting on the bonet, he let out a long held breath. Staring up at the waterfall, he grinned, feeling calmer then he was a minute ago. It was a place of peace, where only the sound of crashing water was heard. Running his fingers through his hair, he bit his lip and watched.

Feeling his phone vibrate, his dad's name flashed on the screen. No way was he answering it, he would just ruin his peaceful time and force him home as fast as possible. Ignoring the call, he tucked his phone into his pocket and glanced around. Only if his mom was here to keep him balanced, happy even. Would anyone ever make him happy? Shaking his head, he looked up and froze in shock. A girl stood at the top, looking down at the pool of the water like she was about to jump. That was a terrible idea.

"Hey!" Damon shouted as loud as he could over the water.

Pushing himself up from the car, he ran in the direction of the hill to get to the top, going as fast as his legs would take him. Was she insane? Suicidal? Did she have a worse life than him? Uh, just get to the top and find out. Pushing himself up the hill, he moved through the trees, his heart racing. Please be there. He got near the top and almost cried in relief when he seen her standing there. Slowly down, he walked slowly, not wanting to scare her.

"Hey.."  
"Huh?" She spun on her heel, fear in her eyes as she looked him over, her eyebrows furrowed.  
"You alright?" He stepped forward, watching her.  
"You can see me?" The brunette tilted her head, her eyes lighting with hope.  
"Of course I can, should I not?" Damon bit his lip, watching how close to the edge she was.  
"No one else does." She turned away from him, looking down at the water.  
"What's your name?" He watched her carefully.  
"I.. I don't know." She frowned, the pain and fear returning to her eyes.  
"Look, I honestly, REALLY don't know what game you're playing or if you are enjoying it or if you need to return back to the wacko mental asylum you escaped from, but I'm gonna leave YOU too it."

She turned to him, a small amused smile on her face, her eyes still cold as he frowned, watching her. Closing her eyes, she disappeared right before his eyes as he went wide eyed. What the hell? He looked around, confused. What type of game was this girl playing?

"It was nice to meet you." The girl spoke as he swiveled, seeing her behind him.

Taking a run, she jumped off of the cliff as he gasped, running over to the edge. He swallowed as he seen nothing, no splash, no girl. It was like she had disappeared into thin air. Rubbing his neck, he looked over his shoulder and back into the water as he shook his head. Life was really getting to him. Rubbing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

Right. HOME.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the start of my new story, let me know what you think

Shauna

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical Friday night, Mystic Falls buzzing with the party vibe. It was a warm night, the sky a dark blue as the moon was full and bright. The boys were heading to the Grill, ready for their normal night out together.

"Who's buying the first round then fellas?" Calum questioned, looking around.  
"I will do, Steven will you get the second?"  
"Yeah sure Mike, I'll go buy us lot a game of pool or something."

Damon laughed, surveying the crowd as Mike passed Calum over the money and followed Steven over to the pool tables. Damon followed Calum up to the bar as they waited for someone to come and serve them. Whistling, he grinned as a barmaid called "Lilly" came to serve them.

"Hey sweetheart, me and my friend would like 3 beers and one bourbon." Damon smirked.  
"Coming right up." She grinned, walking off.  
"One, why do you drink that shit ans TWO, how did you get all the charm when coming to women!?"  
"Because I'm amazing and know how to wrap the girls around my fingers."  
"Here are your drinks." Lilly smiled at Damon, licking her lips.  
"Thank you gorgeous."

Damon took the tray, walking away as Calum followed him laughing. He shrugged in response and placed the tray down on the table as everyone grabbed their drinks, grabbing their cues from the table they had set up.

"Damon flirting again?" Steven smirked.  
"Every damn chance he gets." Calum rolled his eyes.  
"It's not my fault that you can't work with the girls."  
"Yeah yeah. Let's get the drinking and pool started."

* * *

Mike fist pumped as he knocked yet another striped ball into the hole. Damon gave him a pat on the back. finishing off his drink. They were ahead of Calum and Steven. Picking up his cue, he bent down to view the balls and licked his lips.

"Come on Damon." Mike swallowed the rest of his drink.

Getting ready to hit the ball, he looked up and froze, seeing the brunette standing in the crowd. Frowning, he shook his head and took a breath, trying to concentrate. Was the girl trying to drive him insane by appearing everywhere?

"In your own time Damon!" Calum yawned.  
"Right, sorry."

He took his shot, missing the hole by inches as he straightened up and looked around. He watched as she looked around the Grill in confusion, a white dress covering her frame.

"Hey, uhm, guys you see that girl over there?"

They all turned their heads to look and frowned as they seen a bunch of girls around, making it confusing for them. They were thinking, which one was he talking about?

"Uhm, which one? There's more than one in here."  
"Uh, never mind."

He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at her as she turned around, her eyes connecting with his swallowing. He felt a weird connection and tilted his head. He watched as someone walked through her and went wide eyed, collapsing into darkness.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy :)

Shauna

xxx


End file.
